


Porcelain Heart

by introverted_kitten



Series: Porcelain Pieces [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Acceptance but it really isn’t, Angst, Betrayal, Identity Reveal, Maddie and Jack think Danny’s overshadowed, Trust Issues, there’s a twist, this is my first fic I have no idea what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_kitten/pseuds/introverted_kitten
Summary: And there again, his heart shattered to porcelain pieces. The trust, the relief, lacerated from him. Fourteen years and their love was gone. Fourteen years and no one left to pick up the porcelain pieces of his porcelain heart.
Series: Porcelain Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Porcelain Heart

Danny had always been a shy child. Maddie and Jack’s youngest, their little precious baby boy. The one with a porcelain heart so delicate, but so loving and caring. And then they began noticing, differences.

They knew something was up with their son. Danny, had been acting more reserved and passive the past few months. Each time they questioned him, Jack with perhaps too much eagerness, the teenager would jump up like a startled rabbit. Ice blue eyes showed a window to conflict that no child should see, and definitely not their precious boy Danny.

Maddie was worried. Gone, was her young boy who always came up to her, an eager beam on his face, willing to chatter about astronomy for hours. Here, was a broken, frail shell of her son.

Was Danny embarrassed by them? She knew Jazz was extremely unimpressed by their unorthodox career of ghost hunters, but was Danny the same too? He always seemed to be enthusiastic about ghosts, which had dwindled over the years. Now, every time they invented something, it would always target him.

That was the strange thing, Maddie observed. Ghost hunting equipment always went off around her son. No matter how much Jack or her tried to repair the faulty inventions, it never ceased to stop. Perhaps that was why he became more withdrawn, her poor son targeted by weapons that shouldn’t even harm him!

By far though, the worst had to be the excuses. She recalled a few weeks ago, when he’d come back from school. His clothes were tattered, hair unkempt, and a massive purple bruise spilled down the side of his face.

“What happened here?” She’d asked, motherly concern filling her tone at the sight of the tender bruise. How had he gotten such a bruise, she’d never know. He’d gazed back up at her, eyes wide and lip quivering as he gripped onto the table as if it were his only life source.

“I, y’know.. uh.. football?” Danny had stammered back to her, and within seconds Maddie knew he was lying. She could tell, the way he swayed back and forth on his feet, the way his hand rubbed the back of his neck - a subconscious habit. The way his eyebrows furrowed with trepidation.

But, she hadn’t done anything. And Maddie felt liable for that. Perhaps she should’ve sat him down, and discussed with him, trying to support him. But what was the point to bother if every word out of his mouth was just going to be a lie, another tattered excuse?

At first, Maddie and Jack had decided to leave him be, let him eventually get the guts to speak with them about his problems. But that was too far gone now.

Maddie sighed as she leaned against a lab desk, studying the ghost weapons around her. Nothing, not even inventing a new weapon would get her mind off Danny. A sudden thump jarred her out of her thoughts as she walked up the stairs.

“Danny?” The woman called loudly up true empty passageway, hoping for her son to respond.

A muffled grunt from two floors up is what she got, and footsteps trundling down the stairs. The fourteen year old came down the stairs, and Maddie suppressed a gasp of sheer horror. There, Danny was, leaning on the railing, clutching at his chest, arms covered in scratches and face with another ugly bruise.

“What is it?” Danny responded back, clutching his chest tighter as he spoke, as if it hurt to breathe.

“What happened to you?!” Maddie gasped, running forward to clasp her son in her arms. This was the final straw for her. She couldn’t take seeing her child in such an injured state.

“I’m fine.” Danny pushed back, trying to wrestle out her loose grasp.

“You’re clearly not!” His mother responded, violet eyes full of worry. He made eye contact with her for a couple of seconds, gnawing on his lip anxiously. Maddie silently prayed for this to be the breakthrough, Danny would finally admit what was troubling him-

“-it’s nothing.”

Anger filled her veins. Maddie sighed in frustration, clenching her hand in a fist. Time and time again, there’d be hope where Danny would open up, then it’d all come crashing down. They given him chance after chance, after chance. She wouldn’t stand by it anymore.

No. Her son would tell her what was wrong.

“It’s not nothing Danny! It clearly isn’t - you’re seriously injured, and you won’t tell me what’s wrong! Your grades have been going down, you’re always skipping lessons now. Don’t even get me started on the excuses.”

Danny’s eyes went wide as he wrapped his arm around his chest tighter taking a step back. “B-but I’m not lying, please mom you have to believe me.”

“Do you think I’m stupid, Daniel Fenton? I know then excuses aren’t true. Me and Jack have waited, and waited, given you chance after chance. Why can’t you just tell us?”

The woman stopped, pausing to take a deep breath. She observed her son in front of her, who’s knees were now trembling with fear, his blue eyes wide and frightened, looking up at her. Maddie’s breath froze in her throat.

He was scared. _Of her_.

Her own baby boy was scared of her.

“Oh Danny! I’m so sorry!” Heartbreak filled her as she fell on her knees, gazing up at her son. His eyes were still fired with fear, but he seemed slightly more confused. “You shouldn’t be scared of me! I did this; didn’t I? I was too pushy... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed so far. It’s just...it’s been so long and me and Jack didn’t think you’d ever tell us, so I just tried to push forward myself, and I’ve made everything worse!”

“Tell you what?” Danny brushed off casually, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “There’s nothing different about me.”

Too casual, Maddie observed. There were two ways that Danny went about this. Usually, he’d splutter an excuse and run off, trying to dismiss the situation. Or like he was doing currently, he’d casually brush it off as if it was normal or as if there was nothing wrong.

Was it that bad? Had her son been that desensitised to whatever had plagued him, and her and Jack had been blissfully unaware? The injuries - were they a normal consequence to him? Maddie shivered at the thought.

“I know there is something. And I shouldn’t have pushed you. It’s just, you’ve changed Danny. Please don’t try and deny it. I know these past few months, you’ve been different. What happened? I just want my son back- the bubbly, happy son who used to come back home with a beam on his face, babbling on about astronomy, the son with a heart of porcelain so loving and caring!”

His face darkened. Maddie swore his eyes glowered green in anger, and his mouth curled in a frown as he looked downward darkly.

“You won’t ever get that back. That Danny is gone. I’m sorry Mom - but that part of me is gone now. And I wish I could tell you, I wish I could, but I just can’t.” Her jaw slackened as she watched him, feet dragging against the stairs...and the green eyes, that seemed sickeningly familiar.

The ectoplasmic green of his eyes.. were the same toxic green..

of Amity’s own ghost boy.

* * *

**_You recognise them, don’t you?_ **

**_Eyes like porcelain._ **

* * *

In the kitchen, Jack was looking at plans of random inventions and weapons that him and Maddie would create soon. However, his focus was divided as the lack of fudge in the cupboards worried him. Hopefully his wife or even Jazz would head to the grocery store to buy the fudge.

He picked up the newest invention, the Fenton Mutilator, a three pronged pitchfork that had electrical wires running down it, and a various amount of switches at the bottom. It was used to rip out ghosts that were overshadowing humans, a bit like the ghost gloves. Just simply spike it at a persons chest and turn the switch to send electricity down to the prongs, shocking the ghost out of overshadowing and pull upward to skewer the weak ghost out.

Hey presto! Left with a shaken but alright human, and a weakened ghost to experiment on.

“This baby’s going to be amazing when it works out in the field! Renders a ghost incapable by shocking every tidbit of ectoplasm in it’s scummy imprint of an afterlife!” He stated proudly, grasping the invention with huge hands and parading around the kitchen.

That was, until Danny came crashing right into Jack, panting heavily, tripping and falling onto his stomach with a frustrated groan.

“Sorry son!” Jack boomed, bending down to help his teenage son up, almost dropping him again when he noticed the bruises and cuts glittered on Danny’s skin. They hadn’t been there this morning!

Now Jack knew he was.. oblivious at times. But he wasn’t that much of a fool to not notice his boy’s apparent injuries - which must’ve been gained within school hours, Danny hadn’t left for school with such a bad injury to his face.

“What are we going to do with you?” Jack murmured softly, cradling Danny’s chin in his hand, scanning the teens face for injuries. Danny now, seemed more interested in the hem of his shirt, picking at it with agitation.

“I don’t know.” Jack was surprised that his son responded, and noted Danny’s crestfallen look, that darted back to the lab stairs every now and again. Come to think of it, wasn’t Maddie in the lab earlier? It was the creation of one of their most, peculiar inventions yet, and Maddie wasn’t here to see it. That wasn’t like his wife!

Perhaps she’d been disturbed? Yes! That could be it. Jack knew his wife sometimes went off track, but not as much as him.. come to think of it, _where was the fudge that Jazz was meant to buy?_

Eyebrows furrowed, Jack looked back at Danny, who’d shuffled back to the lounge doorway, and was peering out halfway, owlish blue eyes filled with fear. And the bruises and injuries.. weren’t there?

He blinked in surprise. Injuries didn’t disappear that quickly! Perhaps they weren’t as bad as Jack first thought.. but it did look pretty brutal up close. That was weird. It was as if his son had some weird super-healing. But that wasn’t possible! Jack snorted. _Only ghosts have super healing._

* * *

He shook timidly, clenching his fists on each side of the mirror frame, trying his best to not subside with the ever growing anxiety that gnawed at his heart. It also didn’t help that each time he glared at his reflection, virulent viridescent green scowled back.

She’d seen.. she’d _seen_.

He’d screwed up. His eyes had flashed green, and Danny knew his mom had seen. How had she not? Especially from how disproportionately she’d acted, staggering backwards, weapon clutched to her chest. Never saying a word.

_What am I going to do? No doubt she’d tell Dad about it right away!_

There was a nagging in him that also told him she’d recognised them eyes. Recognised the harsh green dark scowl that brazened her in dispute. The dark haired teen fell to the floor, digging his hands into his face with worry. What would she do? What would his parents do?

Did they think he was overshadowed? Would they.. would they shoot him? Even in human form.. if they thought he was possessed - would they get the Ghost Catcher and tear him in half? And even then, if his human half was left unharmed.. he didn’t want to think what they’d do with Phantom.

_Dissect him._

Not to forget the injuries and bruises, Danny noted, as he pressed his fingers to where a bruise had been on his face before. Only it had healed now, still a little painful. His dad had also given him a strange look, but luckily it was from afar, so perhaps Jack hadn’t seen that the bruise had disappeared.

Danny sighed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck and standing up, trying not to wince at the sore muscles in his legs. He’d had a battle with Technus which made him miss last period - but Sam and Tucker had probably collected his work for him.

The half-ghost stood up tall, facing his bedroom door, trying to figure out what to do next. He grasped the door handle, flinging the door open with extra bravado. Each step he took made his shoulders tremble more, each step. Each step a lie from the past months.

That would all be gone.

Infinite Realms- it wasn’t this hard, was it? And now after such conviction he was failing himself again. What Danny would give to run back into his room, curl in the bedsheets and get some decent sleep.

No. He had to do it.

“Mom, Dad.”

The teen stood, frozen at the bottom of the stairs. His dad looked up at him from the kitchen table, eyebrows raised. Echoing steps followed from the lab, his mom soon appearing on the first floor.

* * *

**_Is he going to tell you?_ **

**_You don’t know._ **

**_You’re hesitant. Maybe- maybe it isn’t true._ **

**_Maybe his porcelain heart is still intact._ **

* * *

His hand came to comfortingly scratch to the back of his neck as he looked up, watery blue eyes drab with emotion. “I- I need to tell you guys something.”

His parents paused, his mom’s eyes scanning him up and down, mostly fixated on his eyes, which were back to their briny blue.

“Is this about, what I saw, before? In the lab?” Maddie stepped forward, watching her son pause, then nod hesitantly. Behind them, Jack sat, Fenton Mutilator abandoned, and him completely unaware of the situation that had apparently occurred in the lab.

“What is it son? Maddie? What happened in the lab?”

Danny shuffled his feet against the floor, jerking his head to the table, gesturing for his mom to sit down. Wavering, she obliged, hands weaved together in fists infront of her. His head was pounding now, this was it.

It was clear that Maddie was everywhere. She’d seen his eyes- those cerulean blue she’d gazed upon each day for fifteen years. The eyes bright gleaming with hope and happiness, and now, his eyes were ectoplasmic green. Which she didn’t even think possible- wasn’t possible.

Was he overshadowed? It couldn’t be. Danny would’ve acted different by now, and alas yes, he was different than he’d been months ago. But Maddie was certain that this was her son. Her boy.

* * *

**_But it might not be._ **

**_You know them eyes. Them green._ **

**_And they don’t belong on your boy._ **

**_Your boy, has a porcelain heart._ **

**_A porcelain soul, delicate._ **

**_And that porcelain has begun to crack._ **

* * *

“Please. Just- don’t be alarmed. It doesn’t hurt me in any way, I promise.”

And with that, Danny closed his eyes, feeling the cold shiver of ectoplasm run through his body, the dulled reflection of a green glow within his eyelids. With a shudder, Danny winced an eye open, facing both his parents.

Nothing.

No reaction.

“...” Danny began, but paused, deciding it better to say nothing.

“Your eyes are green.” Jack stated the obvious, jaw dropped. Stumbling upon his words, he wasn’t sure how to react, or what to say. “They- uh- the colour green suits you.”

“H- how is that even?” Maddie stuttered. She always had an answer, and even if she didn’t, she’d seek to find an explanation for what scientific breakthrough would occur.

But now she found herself stilled to silence. Nothing could explain this.

* * *

**_  
Something is wrong with him._ **

**_It’s that green again. That green you recognise._ **

**_He’s always been your baby, your little porcelain doll_ **

**_And his porcelain heart has been overtook._ **

* * *

“I, um. Ghost powers.” Danny said, writhing his fingers together in a panic. Their reactions seemed.. tame.. so far.

So maybe he could get away with at least part of his secret. Then knowing he had powers wasn’t bad, he supposed. Unless they tried fix him in some ridiculous way.

“You’ve has ghost powers this whole time?!” Jack boomed, voice loud, on the ridge of excitement.

“That makes you even more prepared for when you inherit FentonWorks! You have the powers of the spooks, you can use their own power against them. And imagine their surprise, when you, Danny- my boy, step out into the field. They might not expect any of you at first - but then they’ll realise you have the powers that they do, and it’ll scare em right off!”

“But ghost powers..” His mother paused a second before her eyes widened slightly, and she gave a wavering glance to Jack, who stopped talking.

The ghost hunters remained eye contact for half a minute, which felt like forever, having one of them conversations where they could understand what the other was saying.

* * *

**_  
You do know them eyes, you know who’s eyes they are._ **

**_And it’s been this long, how did you not know?_ **

**_You have to fix this._ **

**_Fix your little porcelain son._ **

**_Because he trusts you._ **

**_And this is a cry for help._ **

**_His porcelain heart, empty and hollow._ **

**_From the ghost that resides in him._ **

* * *

Danny couldn’t even understand what they were saying. Great.

Anyone knows, they could be accepting him there and then.. or the opposite. Danny gulped. They could be plotting how to experiment on him, the best way of how to dissect him. Anything.

But what he was not expecting was for his mother to suddenly engulf him in a hug, her face pressed into his shoulder, clearly muffling tears. His dad stood a little while away, his face crestfallen, trying not to make eye contact, and when Danny looked towards him, he flinched.

* * *

**_It’s not him. It’s not him._ **

**_It’s taken him over._ **

**_You need to fix him. Fix him._ **

**_It was your fault._ **

**_Fix his porcelain soul. Make it good again._ **

**_Not consumed within a ghosts lies._ **

* * *

“I can leave, if that’s what you want.” The halfa mumbled, trying to wriggle out of his mother’s grieving embrace. “I know, I shouldn’t even have powers, but here I am, your son, I guess you probably don’t want to call me that anymore.”

“Oh Danny, it’s not that. We love you, we do.” Maddie weeped beside him, her hand going to wipe pooling tears. “It’s just a shock.”

Danny, who really tried to avoid the twisted irony in his mother’s words, nodded his head.

_It’s just a shock._

That’s what he’d said after the portal accident, wasn’t anything serious, nothing to be concerned about.

And the teen did wonder, how would’ve things turned out if he’d told them at the very beginning?

“Huh. That’s what I said after the portal accident. And look where that got me.”

His hand enflamed in green light, and he brought it up to his parents faces. They took a glance at one another, then back at his hand.

“It must be true.. ectoblasts are green.” Jack mumbled under his breath, before giving his wife another tentative stare. Danny watched, heart pitched in his chest.

* * *

**_It’s him. That scum._ **

**_He’s been doing this. All these months._ **

**_The portal accident._ **

**_You know that isn’t your boy._ **

**_But if you fix it maybe things will be normal_ **

**_Danny will be normal._ **

**_He will be normal again, and his porcelain heart will hurt no more._ **

* * *

“That’s amazing sweetie! What else can you do?” Maddie sniffled, a hand placed on his shoulder, rubbing encouraging circles on it, convincing him to speak more.

He puckered a second, a flicker of a smile lay across his face. They were accepting him! After months of months of hiding, he felt the pressure that had ravaged away at him break away like porcelain pieces.

This, this was good. And maybe he’d eventually tell them about Phantom.

“Well, I can do all the basic ghost powers, y’know, like invisibility, intangibility, flying, ectoblasts. I have a thing called a ghost sense that lets me locate ghosts, my cyrokinesis, which are totally awesome by the way- Oh! And my Ghostly Wail, but I don’t use that often.”

* * *

**_You recognise that, don’t you?_ **

**_That power. It’s unique to that ghost._ **

**_That ghost has consumed your son._ **

**_Eaten him away, his trust is gone._ **

**_Your sons trust is gone._ **

**_But once that ghost is gone._ **

**_Out, away, not overshadowing._ **

**_You know you’ll show no remorse._ **

**_The ghost that destroyed your son._ **

**_Will pay._ **

**_You will destroy that ghost_ **

**_For ruining your son’s porcelain heart._ **

* * *

“It’s sounds amazing! I knew you always wanted to fly, and here’s your dreams coming true.”

“Yeah, well not exactly.” He frowned, not having the heart to tell his parents that he’d given up on the dreams to become an astronaut months ago. How could he pursue dreams when Amity Park needed him more? Ghost hunting took up a majority of his time anyway.

“Why? Has, something happened?” Maddie asked, her voice raising in pitch as she gazed at him with concern. She knew he wasn’t telling the full story- that was obvious. And the more he was going on about it, her theory was becoming more sickeningly true.

“I uh, hunt ghosts. Just like you!” His enthusiasm was clearly fake, Danny knew that by the widened eyes of his mother, she was probably very very worried over the fact her precious son was following in the family’s footsteps, at the meagre age of fourteen. Or perhaps, she was coming to a completely different conclusion.

Unbeknownst to Danny.

“Danny! You coud’ve gotten yourself killed! How could you, you know how dangerous that is!” His mother took a step back, leaning against the kitchen table, taking deeps breaths.

Strangely enough, Danny felt defensive enough to guard his _extracurricular activities._

“Yes, don’t you think I know that?! Every time I go out to fight ghosts, every time I defend this town - I know what I’m getting myself into, I know my responsibilities, and I know the consequences if I don’t!” Face darkened, Danny shuddered as the Dan incident rushed through his head.

“I try my damn hardest to defend this town. I knew what I was getting myself into as soon as I stepped into that portal. Yes, perhaps I didn’t know the full extent, but I knew as soon as you built that portal, something bad would happen. And it did.”

Afterwards, he froze. His parents were stood frozen to the spot in the middle of the kitchen, Maddie bobbing her head as if it wouldn’t ever stop, Jack holding the Fenton Mutilator as if you would a sword.

“It was our fault, wasn’t it?” His mother’s voice was silent, and she took another pitiful look up at Jack- _what was it with those glances?! It was as if they knew something he didn’t._

Danny wavered.

_No, they’re not thinking something else! Of course they accept me- they said they loved me- so of course they accept me._

“No! It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s but mine, I’m sorry, I was angry.”

“We were responsible for building the portal that did this, so it is our fault, son.” Jack pressed, holding the ghost weapon close to his chest, looking at it up and down. His eyes faltered to make eyes contact with Danny and then fluttered back to the weapon held to his chest.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Jack confessed, holding the weapon out to his wife.

Meanwhile, Danny watched on, confused. What was that? Why did his dad give him such a weird look? Was he, rejecting the ghost weapons - rejecting ghost hunting?

But that was who his parents were, even if it meant him injured some few times, his parents were ghost hunters through and through.

Neither could Danny imagine himself being anything but Fenton and Phantom.

However, Maddie didn’t take the weapon, instead, walked towards her son. Danny tried not to flinch, but her figure looked looking and intimidating, like she was examining him.

“I’m sorry this happened to you.” She soothed in a motherly tone, and Danny was almost taken back to his childhood, when him and his parents were close, so close. His eyes closed and he let his head lull against her shoulder.

“Do it now Jack! Do it now!” She hissed, a sharp tone of demand in his voice. Danny tensed up, not knowing what was going on.

_Why was she angry? What was going on? What were they doing?_

“It’s ok sweetie. It’ll be over soon.”

He opened his eyes wide, to slow to react as the Fenton Mutilator plunged into his chest, digging and tearing away at him, digging, digging, ripping, _ripping_.

And then, a blistering hiss of electric came down it, lighting up white as Jack flicked a switch, an undaunted look upon his expression. The shock consumed him and Danny felt himself being lifted, _lifted up_ , a weight severed from his body.

“You’ve plagued my boy, consumed him- for long enough, Phantom. But you won’t tear away at my boy any longer.”

His thoughts were panicked and disembodied as he clambered forward blindly. Hands grasped at his shoulders, tugging him back but Danny resisted.

_What had they done to him?!_

Blue eyes squinted open, and Danny felt his heart shatter for the first time.

They’d said, they _said._

_They said they loved him. Accepted him._

Phantom was skewered at the end of the pitchfork, ectoplasm drooling out of his chest where the prongs embedded deeply. His head was limp, hair bedraggled. Thick layers of mist sizzled of him like bacon in a frying pan.

”What are you doing? No! You said you accepted me!” The teenager yelled, his voice hoarse and crying out. He couldn’t stop the tears, tears falling everywhere.

Betrayal. How could they _**do this?**_

“You’ll be okay Danny, don’t worry. That ghost won’t get you ever again.”

“No son. That ghost will never get you. You’re safe.” Jack spoke, eyes narrowed protectively towards his son. “This ghost, however. This damned ghost will **_pay_**.”

“I _am_ that ghost!” Danny screeched out, he wouldn’t doubt if his ghost half was still there his eyes would be blaring green. He, he _couldn’t_.

Ignoring the agony of pain within him, Danny shoved past them, collapsing to the floor as soon as he stood up.

“I can’t- I trusted you!”

“I know you don’t understand, sweetie. That ghost, Phantom- that _vermin_ doesn’t even deserve to have a name- he was overshadowing you. Ever since the portal incident, he merged with you.”

“No he didn’t, because _he_ is _me_!”

“Danny, my sweet boy with a heart of porcelain. We know you’ve always been good, willing to see anyone in a good light and give second chances. But ghosts, ghosts are _evil_. We needed to help you, get that ghost out of you and make you right again.”

“I never needed to be fixed. Surely, as your son you’d accept me whoever I was? In fact, becoming a ghost made me even more open to see the good in others!”

Danny turned away, refusing to meet eye contact with either.

”Well you were wrong. I didn’t need any of that.”

With that, he went upstairs. And cried. Cried till there was no more tears left.

They _never_ accepted him, they _never_ had. They’d _never_ accept his ghost half. And there again, his heart shattered to porcelain pieces. The trust, the relief, lacerated from him. Fourteen years and their love was gone. Fourteen years and no one left to pick up the porcelain pieces of his porcelain heart.

* * *

**_No, you can’t be wrong!_ **

**_Your son was bad, but now he is fixed_ **

**_His porcelain heart can be mended over time_ **

**_After that ghost consumed him_ **

**_But - it never was_ **

**_Never was consuming him_ **

**_You were wrong_ **

**_You thought his porcelain soul was broken_ **

**_But it never was_ **

**_Your son was not broken_ **

**_He didn’t need to be fixed_ **

**_He was a hero_ **

**_His porcelain heart was never cracked, or broken_ **

**_But now it is shattered from your actions._ **

**__**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot up on this website! I’m pretty new to AO3, so please bear with me.
> 
> This took ages to write, but I’m just really glad it’s finished in the end. Im trying to improve my writing, and this is the best way to do it I guess.
> 
> This will be part of a series in the future, I hope!
> 
> The idea for Danny having a “porcelain heart” and “porcelain soul” was that he was always a delicate child, and Maddie and Jack were incredibly overprotective of him, and they got this idea that Danny will always need their protection, especially since he seems to run away at the sight of every ghost fight.
> 
> The little monologue in bold represent Maddie and Jack coming to the conclusion that Danny is overshadowed by Phantom, and that’s why he seems to be acting odd, not the perfect son they once knew. But of course, they’re completely wrong in this aspect, and end up breaking his trust. I suppose the “porcelain soul” kinda also reflects their relationship and how it breaks..


End file.
